The Ocean Alchemist
by SquirrelySquirrel
Summary: Nori Reselin, a depressed and abused Fullmetal Alchemist fangirl, makes a deadly wish that will cost her more than what Ed and Al gave. Thrown into the world of Fullmetal Alchemist, Nori realizes that her old abusive life was a simple walk in the park compared to the devastation in her new one. May be OOC. OC x Al. Discontinued (for the moment)
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic! Hope you guys like it! May be OOC. **

In the Beginning

To tell you the truth, I could have stayed in that bed for the rest of my life, just to keep myself away from my dreary and monotonous life. The only thing that got me up was the harsh screams of my father, banging his fist on the door.

"Get your lazy ass up! I can turn you over to the adoption center any day now, you mistake!"

Mistake. That word rang in my ears, and before I could even open them, tears were welling up in my eyes. Wiping them off, I opened my sleepy eyes to the Fullmetal Alchemist poster plastered to my ceiling. A tiny smile forced itself onto my lips, but my world rocked on its hinges as my father began pounding on the already splintered door.

I jumped up from my bed, racing around my room, searching for a clean pair of underwear, some jeans, and a t-shirt. Picking a plain black one, I flew to the door, and as it opened, my father slapped me angrily.

"Took you long enough. My legs are getting tired from standing here."

Slipping past him, I rubbed my cheek silently. Running down the stairs, I sat on my usual worn chair, a chipped bowl sitting in front of me, along with a box of cereal and some milk. My father's eaten bowl sat close to mine. I knew what he meant. Take it and wash the dishes. I was evidently his personal slave.

Eating the bland wood-shavings I had served myself, I stared blankly out the window, watching the butterflies hover over the flowers before settling down on a petal. I wish I could fly away from this world, to go somewhere else. To find a place where there wasn't darkness, where I could be surrounded in glimmering sunlight.

I sighed. It was a stupid wish, and I probably shouldn't have even thought about it. It would only make me wish I could be in Fullmetal Alchemist more. Maybe I couldn't leave this place. If that's so, then I'd rather die than live here. With my maniac father. With the darkness that fell over my heart every second of every passing minute.

_Is that really what you want? To leave your world in exchange for a new one? _A familiarly eerie voice murmured. I dropped my spoon into the bowl, splattering milk and cereal everywhere. I could see my father stomping down the stairs, screaming at me. I couldn't hear him. The world was moving slowly, like something had been thrown off.

My vision faded, and my body felt numb. I felt a slight pain in my eye, however, which seemed to be the only thing I could feel. My eyes opened to a white room, two gates on between me, and a white figure, resembling a person, sitting with a wide grin on its face.

"Truth."

"Nori Reselin, do you really want to give the life you live for a new one, in a new world? To escape the darkness of your world, and the monotonous life you live?"

I nodded.

"Very good. Now, what is your toll?"

I felt myself falling to the ground, and I blacked out.

Water rushed around me, and I heard a familiar female voice yelling at me. I opened my eyes, a striking pain in my right one, and felt myself being carried by someone. Looking up, I saw a horrified female face staring down at me, running like lightning as she dragged me along.

"Granny!"

My eyes widened as I stared at the blonde, blue eyed girl. Her hair pulled back into a ponytail, she held a wrench and a few screws.

Winry Rockbell.

I could barely even breathe by then, and I passed out once again.

**Really sorry its so short. I'll write longer chapters next time. Constructive criticism welcome. Hope you guys liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

What are you barking at?

I woke up to a quiet room, a bit of dim sunlight peeking through a white curtain. I slowly sat up, rubbing my eyes, my right one especially sore. Pulling the blankets off myself, my cold toes hit the even colder hardwood floor, and I pulled them back, noticing I was in a large night gown. Bracing myself, I stepped onto the icy floor. The gown fell to my ankles, and I laughed a little, walking over to the window. Pulling the curtains back, I gasped at the all too familiar scenery. The green hills seemed to stretch on for miles. I turned my head back to the room, and fell to my knees as I saw a table with tiny screws and metallic bits and pieces.

I shakily stood up, remembering everything that had happened last night. My wish, my meeting with Truth, being carried here by Winry, and then…

There was nothing. Everything else that had happened that night was an absolute and utter blur. Just… darkness.

What did Truth take from me?

Two arms, two legs, everything physically was here. What about my senses? I knew from the cold that I could feel, and I could see perfectly fine, so what was wrong with me?

I slipped over to the desk, and hesitantly put a little drop of oil in my mouth. I spit it out in disgust. It tasted like oil, that's for sure. Hearing? I tapped the desk a few times, and even dropped a screw on the floor, relieved to hear the metallic clinking sound.

I hadn't lost anything. Was this some kind of fluke? Was this all some whacky dream? No, it couldn't be, the pain in my right eye and the cold, along with the disgusting oil, was proof this was as real as it gets. I slipped back to the window, greedily looking for answers.

Oh, what I found definitely wasn't an answer.

Walking down the dusty path towards the Rockbell home was none other than Edward Elric and his armory companion, Alphonse. Along the back was Armstrong, flexing his muscles as he pulled Al along, who was missing literally half of his body.

Right on cue, a flying wrench hit Ed straight in the nose and he flew backwards, landing on the dirt path like a sack of potatoes.

"Nii-san!" Al shrieked.

"Ed, who do you think you are, coming back here like that after so long?!" Winry yelled angrily.

"Well, I have to come back at some point! Obviously my automail won't fix itself!"

I was freaking out, and I mean **freaking out.** My breath was all weird and I was obviously having a fangirl attack. Maybe I should go lay down. Stepping back, I noticed a large black dog with one automail leg sitting on my bed, growling.

I stepped back a few feet, my body plastered against the glass door. Den stepped forward, growling louder, his shoulders tense and eyes fierce. I fumbled for the handle on the door, and slid it open just in time for Den to jump off the bed and come charging at me. I stepped backwards, keeping an eye on Den, who was now barking at me. Reaching the railing of the porch, my heart started to pound in my chest as Den picked up his pace, walking towards me.

"Den, what is it?" asked Winry.

Before Den could answer that question, he warned me with one last bark, and lunged at me before I even had time to scream.

I felt myself falling, racing through the air. The porch by Winry's room grew smaller, and the air was knocked out of me as I hit the ground, throwing up a bit of blood as I did so. Everything faded, other than the snarling face of Den and the horrified screams that came from Winry.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Ed.

"I don't know, Ed, she fell off the freaking porch!" replied Winry, quite irritated.

"Den! What were you doing?! You nearly killed her!" screamed Winry, and I heard Den slide back into the corner and whimper.

I was lying down on the Rockbell's couch, cozy under a blanket. I pretended to sleep, making light snoring noises.

"Anyway Winry, how did she get here?" asked Al.

"I found her in the river. It was pretty early yesterday, and she was just lying there, half dead."

"Seriously?" asked Ed.

"Yes Ed, seriously."

"That's really weird, huh Al?"

Al nodded, making clanking sounds in his armor.

"Not only that, but she had some pretty strange stuff on her as well. This little flat black thingy with the word Ipod on it." Opening my eyes a little, I saw her holding my precious Ipod, a gift from my now dead grandmother.

"What does it do?" asked Ed.

"I don't know. Maybe we can ask her when she wakes up. Might be from Xing, but who knows?"

"Why would a little kid like her be in Xing?"

"Why do you have so many questions, Ed? At the moment, the pedobear meter is on red."

Al giggled, and Ed just blushed, folding both his arms on his chest.

Wait a second, why was my Ipod here? Could I have had it in my jeans? What a stroke of luck. However, it was probably ruined from the water.

"Ed, Al, there's something even stranger about her than that. One of her eyes is green and the other is red."

I froze. My eyes weren't red, they were both green. I was the average girl with shoulder length black hair and green eyes. Not any red ones.

"That's weird, even weirder than being in the river. I mean, you see eyes that are different colors rarely, but one of them being red? I'll have to see this for myself."

Well, with Ed shaking my shoulders and Winry and Al whisper-yelling at him to stop, I opened my eyes to meet Eds.

I could feel his breath on my face, and my jaw dropped. I slapped him, and jumped off the couch, much to the unhappiness of my back, which groaned in agony.

I started coughing, noticing a little blood on my lips. Winry bent down and Al yelled at Ed, which was really a sight to see. Ed just rubbed his cheek, glaring at me.

"Are you okay?"

"Where am I?" I asked, even though I definitely knew where I was.

"You're in Resembool, in my house. Do you remember your name, or where you live?"

"Or what this thingy-majiger is?" asked Ed, popping up from behind Winry.

Winry flung her wrench back and hit Ed square in the face. I started laughing, only to choke back blood.

Winry stared at me, her eyes caring, and her hands on my shoulders. I smiled. How did I end up in Amestris anyway? Why was I even here? And what did Truth take from me?

**The cliffhanger will kill you all! **

**Special thanks to Clair Aragon and for reviewing the first day this came out. I wrote like two chapters today, but I probably won't upload this much all the time, since I'm on spring break right now. Just kinda chilling out on the computer with nothing to do. I'll write as much as I can for the next few weeks when I'm in school.**


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed since I fell out of the window. Winry had called one of the locals, who used to be a doctor, over to see me. Although she said nothing was wrong, I continued to cough up blood, so Winry decided that I should go to Central along with Ed and Al, to find a better doctor. Of course, the little ant didn't like that idea much, so he and Winry had a long argument that consisted of the banging of wrenches, calling Ed "little" and a torrent of screaming.

In the end, Winry won.

So, here I was, standing at the train station in some of Winrys clothes from when she was younger, with Ed and Al. I continuously coughed into a rag I got from Winry, which she had just recently was, but it still smelled like oil from automail.

Winry had barely even seen us off, other than a weak wave from her balcony. Den barked at us until we were out of sight, which was a long time for a dog to bark at the rate we were walking.

"So, how long will we be on this stupid train?" I asked.

"Maybe a day, maybe two." Ed replied, sounding bored as he watched a newspaper float across the tracks.

I sighed, cutting Ed a little slack due to the fact he had been mangled by Winry last night. I mean, her wrench was shaped like an L after that little episode. How hard of a skull did he have?

"Don't worry; it'll only be a little while! Besides, we can play cards and talk." Al encouraged.

How were they even related? I guess by the time little Al was born, the Elric family genes had been stretched out enough to create the awesomeness known as Alphonse Elric.

Al patted my shoulder. Smiling, I planted the rag back into my face and started coughing up my life line once again.

A few minutes later, a familiar looking train pulled into the station. Ah, Amestris. Riding a train hours on end only to be greeted by a player and a bunch of (lovable) quacks.

Boarding the train, I slipped into the window seat, much to Ed's annoyance. Scowling, he plopped down next to me, his arms crossed over his chest.

Al sat in front of us, taking up nearly the entire seat. Some others walked by us, and I wonder what was going through their heads. A long-haired little blonde boy, a girl coughing up blood with one red eye, and a suit of armor.

What's the deal with this eye anyway? Last time I checked, I had two green ones, unless Truth swapped them out. Okay, Truth isn't that stupid. He would however take my eye and leave me with an empty socket. That's just messed up.

Well, not any more messed up than taking Ed's leg and Al's entire body.

At least I know that Truth is still a raging psychopath. Although, I may never see him again, depending on how things go in Amestris.

"Umm, Nori? Are you okay?" said the walking suit of armor.

Waking up from my train of thoughts (Lol) I noticed I was leaning against the window, nearly drooling. I was really tired. All those nights of wretched clinks and clanks from Winry had driven me into madness, and as you might think not let me get any sleep.

Wiping my drool off the window, I laughed nervously, blushing. Ed stared at me like I was crazy, then snickered, his mouth in his glove.

"Brother! That's rude!" Al yelled defensively.

But of course, the pint-sized alchemist just kept on laughing.

My face red, I bit my lip as he giggled. The embarrassment really got to me, and I started a horrible coughing fit, staining Winry's rag with blood. My blood.

Feeling dizzy, I excused myself and headed to the bathroom. Ed stopped laughing, and watched me as I trudged along, the train shifting back and forth, and in my already dizzy state, nearly making me fall. At the back of the train, I waited impatiently for the bathroom, which was being used by a witch of a woman who had evidently needed to cover her ugly face in makeup.

Slipping in, I splashed myself with a little of the water. Calming myself down, I headed back to Ed and Al.

"We will be reaching Central in five miles. I repeat, we will be reaching Central in five miles."

The intercom hung up with a beep. I breathed a sigh of relief. The last forty-eight hours of cards and talking was starting to wear me down. Grabbing my dirty rag, I stared out the window, multiple buildings towering up above me.

Central was amazing. The buildings were gorgeous. The bricks and materials they used had to be high quality to make masterpieces like this.

After checking in to the hospital, Ed left to get us something to eat, which he would probably scarf down on his own. Al and I sat in the hospital room alone. It was kind of awkward. When the doctor and nurse stepped in, they asked Al to leave, and performed a number of tests on me, all of which in my point of view were useless.

A few hours later, I could hear Ed and Al talking to the doctor.

"What do you mean there was nothing wrong with her?" whisper-yelled Ed.

"Well, other than her ankle being sprained, nothing really explains what was causing the blood to be coughed up."

"Couldn't you do a few more tests on her?" asked Al politely.

"Unless you want to waste more time and money, no. Not like anything's going to come up, anyway."

"I'd rather find out what's happening to her than worry over silly things like time and money. She obviously isn't comfortable." Said Al.

"Al! If we do this we'll lose time to find, you know, the stone, and get it back!" yelled Ed.

"Isn't her health more important!? I'm still alive, and fine as it is, so why can't we focus on her well-being?!"

"Alphonse! If we're just going to waste time like this, then it was a mistake meeting her and bringing her with us!"

Mistake.

Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face, and I slipped out of the bed, barefoot and in a white hospital gown. I pulled the IV out of my arm, which they were using to keep me hydrated. The tiny ring they used to see my heartbeat fell onto the floor as I climbed out of the window, and ran towards anything but that dreaded room.

Lightning shot across the sky, and thunder crashed as I ran in the rain. I ran until I couldn't anymore, and fell to my knees on the wall of the dead end in an alley. I pounded against the wall, whispering "mistake" every time I did so.

**Al's POV**

Ed was being completely stupid! How could he be so blinded by the thought of getting my body back?

My thoughts, along with me and Ed's argument, were cut short by a breathless nurse rushing past us.

"Doctor! The patient's heartbeat has stopped!"

If I had a heart, it would have clenched. Running with the doctor, I slammed the door to the room open, only to see the tiny ring dropped on the floor, the blankets pushed aside, and the window opened. I felt a sense of relief wash over me, only to be greeted by a new feeling of terror as the thunder rumbled outside and the rain poured at the window. Ed beside me, we gaped at the scene.

Before Ed could even blink, I was bolting out the door, and before long, Ed was beside me.

Ed headed left, and I headed to the right of the hospital.

I ran and ran, until I came to a small alley, where I heard the word "mistake". Heading in, I saw a coughing and drenched Nori pounding weakly on a wall.

"Nori!"

**Nori's POV**

"Nori!"

Looking over, I saw Al, and my eyes widened in surprise. How did he find me?

Al kneeled over to me, and as gently as a suit of armor could, patted me on the back.

"What happened? Why did you leave the hospital?"

I closed my eyes for a second, letting the tears leak out. I pounded on the wall once again, letting the word "mistake" echo in the alley for a moment.

Al sat there for a second, dumbfounded, but eventually something seemed to click in his metal brain. He muttered "oh" and sat there for a second, clenching one of his fists.

"Why do you hate that word so much?"

Taking my hands off the wall, I put them over my ears, the tears falling overwhelmingly fast. Al put his hands in front of his face.

"It's okay; you don't have to tell me."

I needed to tell someone. I needed to share this pain with another being.

"I-I-I killed…"

Al looked startled, but noticing I hadn't finished, stared at me with a little hope in his eyes.

"I killed… my mother. Everyone hated me for it. Everyone hated me! She died giving birth to me. I killed her! I was a mistake! My parents didn't even want me; they only had eyes for each other! But she had me anyway, and died trying! I killed her!"

The sudden outburst seemed to shock Al. A wave of sadness hit him, and he hugged me.

I cried until it hurt to breathe. The front of my hospital gown was tainted red from all the blood I'd coughed up and I could barely even speak to Al anymore. Not like I wanted to. He probably hated me like all the others.

The last thing I remember was closing my eyes and falling to the ground, whimpering:

"Don't tell anyone…"

**Shit just got real. But trust me; I got plenty more shit to get real in later chapters. Just wait till you see what Truth took from her. **

**I had a derp moment, and in my stupidity, forgot both the Disclaimer and to thank for reviewing. Sheesh. , I really appreciate your review. I hope you like the story so far!**

**Disclaimer: SquirrelySquirrel does not own anything other than the OC's and her derpness. **

**Hope you guys liked the longer chapter! See you soon!**


End file.
